


Wordless

by hapworth



Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Book 2: Ravensong
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Ci sono poche cose che Mark ama più di Gordo, seppure sempre legate all'uomo del suo destino.Una di queste è svegliarsi nel letto insieme a lui, dopo che lo ha desiderato troppo a lungo, dopo che una parte di sé aveva quasi rinunciato per sempre alla felicità.
Relationships: Mark Bennett/Gordo Livingstone
Kudos: 4
Collections: P0rn Fest #14 - Fuck 2020





	Wordless

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa all' _[Italian P0rnfest #14](https://www.landedifandom.net/pf14-main)_ indetto da [Lande di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/).  
>  **Prompt:** Mark Bennett/Gordo Livingstone || _A volte dice più un gesto di un "ti amo"._  
>  **Nota:** spoiler sul finale di _Ravensong_ di T.J. Klune.

Ci sono poche cose che Mark ama più di Gordo, seppure sempre legate all'uomo del suo destino.  
Una di queste è svegliarsi nel letto insieme a lui, dopo che lo ha desiderato troppo a lungo, dopo che una parte di sé aveva quasi rinunciato per sempre alla felicità.  
Gordo mugola nel sonno, ricercando il calore delle sue ampie braccia e si accoccola contro di lui; una perfezione che quasi commuove Mark nel profondo, mentre si sente il lupo più fortunato del mondo, perché dopo la paura di perderlo per sempre, dopo il _terrore_ di perdere il legame, si sente nuovamente intero.  
Certo, non è più come prima e, anche se il suo Alfa è Ox, sente comunque lo sfacelo che la magia di Livingstone ha causato. Ma è ancora lì, di fianco allo stregone che ha amato fin da bambino, quando ancora non sapeva che fosse amore, e non può fare a meno di crogiolarsi nella consapevolezza che è finalmente suo.  
Intravede quasi di sfuggita i tatuaggi sulle braccia del compagno, quegli intricati disegni di rovi, fiori e piume, dove un corvo gemello al suo ne domina la scena. È la magia di Gordo, ma è anche la potenza di quell'amore che quell'uomo dallo sguardo truce ha negato per anni.  
Lo capisce. Capisce la sua paura, ciò che lo ha indotto ad allontanarlo, a _ferirlo_ e, anche se lo ha perdonato, continua a non credere di essere davvero lì.  
Vede gli occhi castani di Gordo socchiudersi, sbattere qualche istante e sollevarsi verso di lui. C'è un istante di immobilità, prima che lo stregone abbozzi un'espressione contenta, carica di consapevolezza e sollevi l'unica mano che gli resta per sfiorargli la barba biondo scuro.  
Mark abbassa le palpebre sugli occhi color ghiaccio e abbozza un sorriso, mentre si china per dare un bacio all'uomo che è suo - anche se non come vorrebbe, non completamente. Ma per quello ci sarà tempo; sa che Ox e Joe non lasceranno chi ha fatto del male al branco impunito.  
Sono pensieri sfuggevoli, perché non vuole rovinare il momento, non quando non sente la lotta nella testa, quando non sente qualcuno cercare di forzare le sue difese.  
È un momento buono e vuole goderselo.  
Quando si staccano, Gordo ha un lieve rossore sul viso, il fiato un po' corto e ne sente l'eccitazione, il desiderio. Ed è tutto un _gordo gordo gordo_ nella sua testa e un _mark mark mark_ in risposta, che solo il legame che ha un branco può davvero comprendere.  
Il lupo è felice, mentre Gordo lo fa sdraiare sul materasso e lo sovrasta appoggiandosi sul suo stomaco. Non è leggero, ma per Mark lo è, mentre lo vede togliersi la maglia: ha una grazia tutta sua, anche se il moncherino di ciò che non c'è più gli stringe il cuore e Gordo sbuffa, scuotendo la testa, prima di chinarsi e baciargli il collo, là dove il corvo gemello che li unisce freme.  
«Non pensarci troppo, Bennett.» lo prende in giro e Mark sente il calore, prima che le loro labbra si uniscano nuovamente e riprendano una lotta giocosa. Gordo gli accarezza la pancia nuda, risalendo fino al petto ampio. Lo sente fremere e lo osserva con desiderio, l'eccitazione che già pulsa contro il sedere dell'amante.  
«Gordo...» sospira, allungando le mani e afferrandogli i fianchi, la pelle che rabbrividisce a contatto con i suoi polpastrelli e lo stregone che si abbandona a un lieve gemito, socchiudendo gli occhi. Mark sente la voglia crescere, mentre il compagno lo bacia di nuovo e, con la mano, scivola fino al suo inguine, racchiudendo il suo pene eretto tra le dita.  
E poi diventa tutto un susseguirsi di baci, tocchi e dita, finché entrambi non si ritrovano nudi: Mark a sovrastare Gordo e Gordo che lo osserva con quegli occhi scuri e i capelli scompigliati sul cuscino, con lo sguardo pieno di qualcosa che, prima, Mark non riusciva davvero a vedere. Perché l'amore dello stregone del branco dei Bennett è silenzioso, ma caldo, vibrante e granitico. È quello che Mark ha sempre voluto e cercato, anche quando sapeva che Gordo era troppo piccolo per comprendere, anche quando ha sentito l'odore di uno sconosciuto sul ragazzo che amava dopo mesi di distanza.  
Gordo è sicuro, è la certezza della sua vita. Quel legame così unico che, anche se lo sente in rovina, non può fare a meno di affidarcisi perché _sa_ che quell'uomo farà di tutto per lui, per Joe, per Ox, per tutti loro. Non importa quante volte è stato ferito e non importa nemmeno più il passato – che, anche se non può essere dimenticato, rimane comunque ciò che li ha condotti fino a lì, nella stessa casa, nello stesso letto, con il suo lupo di pietra in bella vista e finalmente _accettato_.  
Mark lo sa. Così come sa che Gordo lo ama, anche se non lo dice, anche se non è tipo da esprimere davvero i suoi sentimenti ed essere a suo agio con essi, con il suo bisogno, con il suo amore.  
Ma nelle orecchie sente la cantilena che ha sempre desiderato sentire ed è un coro di _mio mio mio mio_ che quasi non riesce a respirare, mentre Gordo lo lascia fare, si lascia toccare e preparare con quella dovizia che è puro Mark, perché il ragazzino che seguiva il suo predestinato non era ancora davvero consapevole che sarebbero arrivati fino a lì, non quando ha compreso che la vita non è così semplice. Gordo gli sorride, in uno di quei dolci momenti che sono solo loro, mentre lo stronzo lascia vedere l'uomo romantico e innamorato che è, e Mark lo bacia sul viso, sul collo, contro la spalla, prima di abbandonarsi al desiderio puro e semplice.  
Una sensazione così totalizzante che, ancora, nessuno dei due sembra aver imparato a gestire. Ormai sono legati, ormai hanno compiuto quel passo che li rende compagni per sempre e, anche se Mark ha paura, Gordo lo stringe, accogliendolo dentro di sé, nel suo corpo forte, avvolgendogli le gambe intorno e sospirando il suo nome.  
«Gordo...» lo chiama ancora, perché è solo il suo nome quello che riesce a pensare, solo il suo corpo, solo il loro amore e il suo legame, quello che non lo fa impazzire, mentre Ox è sullo sfondo e lo tiene ancorato a propria volta, perché è il suo Alfa, perché è ciò che hanno scelto e unica soluzione che poteva esserci, nell'istante in cui hanno rischiato di perdere loro stessi e molto di più.  
Gordo gli sfiora il viso, la barba, gli occhi di ghiaccio. «Smettila, pensi troppo.» lo rimprovera. La voce è un po' roca, ma gli occhi sono profondi e carichi di sentimento e Mark vi affonda allo stesso ritmo delle spinte, mentre fanno l'amore e si perdono l'uno nell'altro fino all'orgasmo.  
Poi Mark si accascia al fianco di Gordo e lo trascina a sé, il naso contro i suoi capelli scuri a sentirne l'odore intenso, il silenzio rotto solo dai loro respiri affrettati che sono uno e la piacevole spossatezza post-coito. Gordo sbuffa, ma si accoccola nuovamente contro di lui, sollevando il viso per affondare il naso contro il suo collo e annusarlo a propria volta, rendendo la sensazione di appartenenza di Mark più intensa.  
Il suo ultimo pensiero prima di addormentarsi è che quella sensazione, proprio _quella_ è una delle sue cose preferite: percepire così intensamente l'amore di Gordo circondarlo, sentirne il calore e la felicità, è tutto ciò che vuole. E gli basta, anche se non ha intenzione di arrendersi a chi li ha sfidati e attaccati. E se per tenersi la sicurezza del branco e di Gordo bisogna lottare, lui non ha intenzione di tirarsi indietro. D'altronde è tutta la vita che lo fa.


End file.
